Metallic Bonds
by Elerick
Summary: A DistSaphir x Guy fanfic. Guy gets assigned to babysit Dist during his imprisonment and discovers some painful things about his past... as well as some feelings of his own. yaoi, Dist abuse from Jade, not guy, not for Jadist lovers
1. bonds

Guy x Dist Fanfic

Gailardia Galen Gardios, noble of Malkuth, never dreamed he would be babysitting again.

And Yet his feet were carrying him down the stares of the caste, prized pearl of Grand Chokema. His travel boots sounded odd on the valuable marble that was more familiar with elegant slippers. Even returned to his long forgotten noble status, Guy kept his casual style of dress, even though it had been months since his journey with Luke and the others had ended. Besides, though lavish outfits made the former servant uncomfortable.

Not that the dungeons were to his taste either.

It had been just a few weeks since he was given the assignment from Emperor Peony himself, though it was not so much as assignment as a favor. Former God General, Dist the Rose, now returned to his birth name, Saphir Neis, was a prisoner of Malkuth. Despite his many crimes against the kingdom of theft and hostility, the fact that he was a leader in the creation of Fontech for military as well as civilian use. Now, his Magasty was no fool, though if you would ask Dist he would have told you otherwise, he knew such abilities would be helpful to his people, as Malkuth was trailing behind Kimlasca in the area of technology. Dist had been a researcher for Malkuth before so it was decided that he would return to such a role, whether he wanted to or not.

But this lead to an intirly new source of problems. Though he didn't seem it, Dist was intelligent and resourceful, he was the highest escape risk the kingdom had ever know, and that was without tools. If he was to be allowed to work, he would need to be monitered every second.

And that was where Guy came in.

The blonde sighed to himself at the thought. Apperently his tittle of babysitter had spread, he was the first choice for such a job. The emperor said it was because of his own love of Fontech but he didn't believe him. Still, his love of Fontech was what made him except the offer in the end and the thought of learning from the master was an great opertunity.

His thoughts were interrupted when he nearly walked into the door of his destination. A large room in the lower dungeons and storerooms of the castle had been altered to use electricity and other needs that would come. It was now a workshop, makeshift but still quite advanced. Just the site off the shining silver and copper excited the young man as he swung the door open. He was just in time to see one of the local guard hauling in his new assignment.

The thin, lanky man was dragged in by his arm, obviously perturbed by the harsh treatment before he was half thrown into the room. He nearly stubbled into the boy himself but managed to find his balance just in time. With an angry huff he stood straight, pushing his round glasses up his nose and fixing his snow white hair, gathering all the dignity he had left before facing the other.

"Good Morning, Gailardia…" his voice wasn't hurtful, but it wasn't friendly either.

"Good Morning Saphir." His voice however was friendly, he had come to know through their short time together that the fact the mechanic wasn't rude to him was a sign he was glad to have his company.

Though Saphir was intent on hiding it, "I see you've been forced to babysit again?"

"Seems so."

"Well I rather have it be you then that idiot of a king."

He smiled, "Why thank you, Saphir."

The Mechanic seemed a bit taken aback by the fact the boy had found a compliment in his insult, but quickly put it to the back of his mind. There was work to be done.

Guy didn't tell anyone but he had been rather excited about working with the fontechnition. Since he first came to Kimlasca and set eyes on the wonders of its advanced technology he had been fascinated with ever cog and screw that made those marvelous machines spine, sing and even fly. Saphir was one of the leaders, if not the father of this generation's technology, his creations only rivaled by what he read in history books. He had hoped to learn all he could from him.

But getting close to Saphir, in fact just speeking to him was difficult at first. For the first day or so he couldn't get two words out of him and only received a glare when he tried to examine his work.

Yet as time went on, Saphir became aware of a kindred spirit in the other for Fontech. He allowed him to watch his process more and more closely as time went on until he was able to hover over his shoulder.

It might have been his imagination but prison also seemed to change the former god general. He seemed to leave his lavish, flashy clothes behind, usually favoring a simple dress shirt and tie when he saw him, probably because of the messes some of his machines made. He did keep his gloves however, and Guy saw why when he removed them one day. His thin fingers were heavily callused, and the fabric kept them bleeding. He could change his tools almost faster then he could see, twirling them rather like he did his chair before filing them away and starting on his next step.

Also he seemed to be calmer then he used to be, the monotony of prison life leaving him little to argue agenst, even if it was obvious he wasn't enjoying it. He was no less bitter then he had ever been, that would never change.

As the days went on, unless he was reading him wrong (and Saphir wasn't that hard to read), the mechanic was starting to take a liking to him.

"Its good to see at least one of Jade's anterage isn't a complete savage." He had said.

During the time Saphir had become tollernt of him, Guy began asking questions about his current projects, about his past creations, his theorys, everything he could think of when it came to Fontech. He was reluctant at first but it soon became clear that he was as eager to discus his past time as the other. He explained everything with enthusiastic detail. In fact they talked day in and day out until finally the noble couldn't think of anything else he needed to know.

So he decided to get to know the more personal details of his new companion.

"Saphir?" he leaned over the seated man, supporting himself with a hand on his swivel chair, his flying chair had been confiscated when he was arrested. It was interesting to be so close to someone who used to be a such a dangerous enemy, but he was much less threatening without his pettles and machines. "You grew up in Ketterburg, right?"

"Yes…" the snow haired man didn't even look up from his work, but then again he never did. "What of it?"

"I was just wondering what it must have been like… your childhood. What was the Neis family like?"

"I wish I knew."

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you meen?"

Saphir hesitated for a moment, his tools actually pausing from their furious work, but then he returned to it, leaning closer to the machines as if they would hide his expression. "I lived at an orphanage when I was in Keterburg, right up to the day I left."

"Ah… I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Don't be, you can't miss what you never had."

His voice was disturbingly empty, almost like Jade's, it made him shiver. Quickly he tried to change the subject, "Is that why you became so fond of Professor Neblim?"

That he seemed more comfortable to talk about, "Yes, she was the one who saw any potential in. For a long time she was my only family… her and Jade…"

"…I know how painful it must have been to see her leave, I'm sorry."

The mechanic huffed angerly, his snow white locks sliding in front of his eyes. "I don't need the pitty of a noble. You have no idea what it is like to watch the only family you have die right in front of you."

"I know all too well." Guy's voice was so sturn compared to his usual friendly tone it made Saphir jump slightly in his seat. "My sister and servents gave their lives to save me on Hod."

"She didn't come back to attack you!" the former God General turned away from his work for once, his eyes alight with anger, "Twice I thought she had returned and twice I was struck down."

"I faced Mary again as well, if you remember."

He paused for a moment, then turned to the floor. Though he still seemed angry the noble noticed shame behind those thick specticals before they captured the light. "Oh yes… the replica's from Hod."

"Yes… but that's in the past, theres no point in bringing it up… Just think before you speak next time."

The Fontechnition looked up, Guy was surprised to see sincerity in his expression instead of the usual cover of anger he usually wore. "Still… … they were my creations. I wouldn't wish what I have ecperienced on anyone else. I apologize."

A smile couldn't be held back at the sight of such a formally powerful man with such a look on his face, he was like a child who had broken something, those thick glasses making his soft purple eyes all the larger. He was almost… cute. It was an odd thing to think about someone who was ten or more years older then himself. "Don't worry about it Saphir, really. I know why you did it as well… If I had your skill in Fontech I would have replicated Hod and be sitting in my old mansion right now."

The compliment pulled small smile at the corner of the machanic's purple tinted lips, a rare sight but they were becoming more frequent. His smiles were so unlike the psychotic ones from before when he was mad with power. His real ones were almost shy, as if they made him vonerable to the harsh world in some way and he often tried to hide them by changing the subject.

"You aren't going to try and reap revenge on me when we become close are you," he joked.

There he goes, mused the noble, "No, but I believe you still owe me."

Saphir smirked, "And what is it you want, Gailardia?"

He inhailed slowly through his nose and crossed his arms. He knew what he wanted, that wasn't the problem, there was a great chance he would spark the man's temper to such a rage it would shatter all their progress in one foul swing. Still, curiosity had been gnawing at him for far too long.

"What went on between you and Jade?"

The thin form of the other visiably stiffed at the mention of the colonel's name, "W… Why would you want to know about that snake?" he demanded.

"Not about Jade, I don't need to know any more about him then I do already… I want to know about what happened to make you so bitter to him… to each other. It you really were friends, what broke you apart?"

"No!" Silver locks blocked his expression again, hiding him behind a mask of rage, what was he fighting against? "I'm not going to have you and that traitor share a laugh at my expense! I've been through enough abuse already, I'm not giving you and him more fodder!"

"No, Saphir! Nothing like that!" he held out his leather gloves in defense, though he had seen this coming before hand. Hopefully he could repair what he had destroyed. "I only wish to know the trials of my new friend."

That did it. The word struck a cord in the older man. For a moment his mask dropped and again he took on the apperence of a child. He seemed to almost spark with excitement that was usally only directed at fonmachines. Quickly he attempted to cover it up, covering his hanging mouth with a gloved hand, but his composure was ruined. "You… you consider me a friend?"

"Of course! Is that wrong? Don't you like me Saphir?" he was only teasing, yet a small voice in the back of his mind was worried about what the answer to that question would be.

There was a long uncomfortable pause in the room, the only sound coming from the gentle hum of the surrounding machines. With each second of silence that little voice grew louder until it was almost deathening. Why was he so worried about what Saphir thought of him?

"…I enjoy you company… very much Guilardia." He answered finally, sending a small wave of relief over the boy, "I just… haven't had a friend since I was a child…"

"Then I'm honored you would consider me as one." The stress now behind him, he held out his hand with the brightest smile he could muster.

It seemed contages, even Saphir laughed lightly, "It was you who considered me." Yet he took his palm and shook it, trying to hide how greatful he was. And Guy gave him no pitty for his statement, he knew he wouldn't want any.

"I suppose I shouldn't have asked what I did, I was out of line."

The mechanic was quiet for another painful length of time and the noble cursed himself. A friendship with Saphir was going to be like walking on eggshells and he kept taking wrong turns.

"I don't see any reason to keep it from you, I suppose."

"Are you sure Saphir?"

He nodded, but when he finally spoke his voice was low and slightly hoarse, as if what he was to say hurt his throat. "I was never the most popular among my piers," Guy noticed he didn't state the reasons but he could assume for himself. "I was abused horribly… until Jade came, he protected me. Of course he only did so that he might have me for his own personal punching bag, but it was better then having everyone gang up on me…"

"He was the only one intelligent enough to carry on a conversation with, though he mad me look like an idiot most of the time in the process… He was so skilled at everything he did; I would have given anything to just get a complement from him…"

It wasn't hard for the noble to imagion such a thing, apparently the mechanic never really grew up, the words he spoke could have easily have been current events.

"When the professor did die, Jade finally needed me for something and for a while we were inseparable…" fingers dug into silk gloves as his hands clenched at some unknown memory, "Had it not been for Peony messing with his head he would still be on my side."

"It wasn't entirely his magasty's fault." Guy felt he needed to protect his former employer.

Saphir huffed, "Way what you will… What ever it was when Jade outlawed Fomacracy I fled the capital for Daath."

"Why Daath?"

"Mohs had come to me earlier, he needed a replacement for the son of a duke and I was to perfict candidate to make him one."

"Luke…" he said to himself, feeling a bit homesick for his old friend.

"Yes, the boy, then the Fon Master, then replica after replica, just so I could get Jade and the professor back…" He sighed heavily, laying his face in his hands, perched on the table by his elbows, "All that work and I only pushed myself further away from them both."

The noble looked down at the frail main with pitty, "It was probably much nobler then revenge… if you look at it from my view…"

A short sniff could be heard before the mechanic grumbled and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with the base of his palm, so bitter toward the tears that were breaking through. "I don't need to be patronized…" he growled

"I'm not…" His boots clicked as he circled around the bent over form of his companion, "I know how it feels to want something back to badly… I'm sorry too."

"Well…" his voice cracked but he fought back the tears as stubernly as he used to fight Jade, though the noble wished he wouldn't, there was no shame in crying when you were in pain. "That's more then anyone else has ever said… thank you."

Guy's heart was heavy with sorrow for the other, he could feel it weighted down in his chest, it was almost painful. Though their paths had been similar, Saphir had traversed his alone. Where would he be now if it had not been for Luke and the others? Probably in this very prison or even rotting away with the bodies of the other God generals, who knew? He felt almost guilty that Lorieli had chosen such different and unjust fates for them when they were so singular in intention.

Without even being aware of his actions, the noble leaned against the other's chair and flung his arms around him, capturing him in a sympathetic embrace. He felt so small and fragile in his arms he almost feared he would break.

And when he heard a shrill cry he thought he might have.

The mechanic flinched so violently it seemed he had been stabbed, but Guy had no weapon on him. Thin fingers clentched his head in defence from the unknown, mussing his straight locks.

"Saphir?" he questioned with worry stung in his voice. H released the other and slowly backed away, whatever he had done was wrong… but what exactly was it.

It took a moment for the fontechnition to apparently realize he wasn't under attack. His body relaxed, though how much was unsure, he always seemed overly tense. "I-I Appoligize…" a tint of pink came to his pale face at his own over reacting, "I'm not used to things like that."

"Things like what?" he couldn't help but smirk, it reminded him of his fear of women. "Are you frightened of a little hug?"

"I-I-I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of anything!" he stammered, returning to his old self. Guy just laughed at the reaction. Leaning down he captured him in his arms again, though Saphir cringed, he was expecting it this time and just grumbled in frustration and relented, as fighting would only further the boy's point.

"Did you think I was going to hurt you?" he asked as he set his chin on top of the other's head, feeling a bit hurt himself if that was the case.

"No… its nothing like that Gailardia, its…" the smaller man looked down at his arms, rubbing them as if they were cold. "… its nothing, that all."

A frown came to the noble's face, he didn't want anymore dwelling on the past, dwelling on whatever pains he had experienced. Leather gloves clentched silk and he relized his thin hands were shaking at whatever he was remembering. Guy inhailed to sigh but instead got a wiff of roses. Not surpising that the cologne he wore would match his former name, but still he chuckled at the idea.

"Gailardia, stop that…"

Guy blinked, he didn't realize he had been nuzzling down into his snow white hair.


	2. friction

Metallic Bonds

A Guy x Dist Fic

Part 2

- - - - - - -

"So what seems to be the problem, Gailardia?"

Emperor Peony the ninth, leader of all of Malkuth, plopped down nonchalantly into an overstuffed chair, it had been turned around so he could rest his arms on the back. His legs were spread casually astray, his pet rappigs sniffing and resting on them as they wandered about his room. It was hardly a display of power, Peony was never one for formalities, but perhaps his carefree attitude made him all the more intimidating.

Guy sighed to himself, Peony was not exactly the person he wanted to talk to about this particular situation, but he seemed to be the right one to turn to. He didn't have any experience in the area of romance, his phobia keeping him from such things… at least until now. "Your Majesty…" he took a deep breath, he wasn't sure of how to word his question, the low heat that burned excessively in his cheek didn't help at all. "I, um… since you have so much experience in this area… I thought I might…"

"Ah!" he rocked back and forth in his chair, "You've got lady problems, eh?"

The noble gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly…"

This only made the other smile, shining his pearl white teeth, "Boy problems then? I guess I should have known, with your phobia and all." Not waiting for the other to respond, the emperor began rolling off a list of guesses, "Is it that Luke? I thought he fell for that beauty of a soldier. Asch is gone, rest his soul. If you're after my Jade, I hate to tell you, but you're out of luck…"

"Your majesty…"

"Oh!" he snapped his fingers in triumph. "Its little Saphir, isn't it! You've been babysitting him and now you're totally crushing."

Guy felt his blush return instantly, and that gave Peony all the evidence he needed. "Oh, you've got it bad my friend…"

The young noble coughed, trying to regain at least a small scrap of his own composure, he should have expected as much from the emperor. "I wouldn't go as far as to say 'crush', but…"

"Aw, don't be ashamed, Saphir is a cute one. I flirt with him all the time, annoys the hell out of him, very entertaining." He smirked at the thought. "Sooo, what have you two been doing, all alone in that workshop, day in and day out?"

That did it, the heat in his face flared back with bitter vengeance. "Nothing! Nothing, your Majesty! I assure you!"

Peony leaned back, sighing in disappointment, "I see… so is that the problem?"

"…Not exactly…" he sat down on the emperor's unmade bed (one of the few areas of the room his pets were not occupying), getting ready for a long explanation. One rappig hopped up next to him and sniffed at his hand. He recognized it from their walks, Saphir had the palest coat of all the others, and he was rather on the thin side. With a grin he scratched the animal behind its long ears, at which it laid its pudgy head in his lap. In the back of his mind he wished things were this simple with the true Saphir.

"Saphir and I have agreed to be friends, we've been talking for a long time now. I rather enjoy our chats and I'd hate to think that what I've done is going to make things awkward between us."

"What did you do? Grab his ass?"

"Your Majesty…" This was going to be harder then he even imagined.

"What? I've done it. It's real flat but cute, don't you think?"

"I really haven't looked…"

"You should, you're the one who's in love with him."

"I'm not-! Oh never mind…." He couldn't argue with this man, "I kissed him, is all… by accident." A hand went to his lips by its own accord when the memory came back; a small thrill ran through his fingers. That was a bit off…

Peony chuckled, "How do you kiss someone by accident? I mean, I've used it as an excuse, but I don't think it's really possible."

"I didn't mean to…" he scratched the back of his head, "It just… happened."

"What did Saphir do? I'd love to know how the little guy would react to a kiss. Was there any tongue?"

"I don't know, a soldier took him away while I was in a bit of a daze." He didn't even want to think as far as French kissing right now.

"Hm, that's a bit of a damper on the whole thing, isn't it? I can't really tell you anything but to wait till tomorrow and see how he feels. You've got your work cut out for you, my friend, Saphir may be a genius when it comes to his machines, but when it comes to love he doesn't have a clue."

"I don't mind that." He didn't add that he was probably the least experienced in that area, "But I am worried I've played a blow to our friendship."

"Naw," the emperor didn't seem overly concerned, "You and Saphir have that Fontech nerd connection, with what I can get out of him, he thinks the world of you. 'If you were half as intelligent as Guy I wouldn't find you so insufferable' and the like he keeps yelling at me."

Despite the hidden insult, Guy smiled; he didn't know the mechanic talked about him. Good or bad, usually all he spoke of was Jade. It seemed he had gained a rare foothold in his mind. "I guess worrying won't do me any good, will it? What will happen will happen."

"Right, but if it helps…" Peony leaned close as if what he was going to say was a treasured secret, even though there were only rappigs to overhear, "…Saphir gets really jumpy if you whisper his name in his ear, and-"

"T-that alright, your majesty!" he stopped him before he could go any further, he was far too embarrassed to listen to such things.

Besides… he doubted he would get a chance to use them…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Saphir was alone, his cell was filled with the sound of frantic scribbling. Writing was usually all he had to do. His journal was his only company and he never had difficulty thinking of bitter memories to jot down… until today.

Today the only sound was the tapping of an eraser on paper. Today he couldn't think of a single horrid thought. Today… he felt almost happy.

A stray hand touched his lips as he recalled the reason.

He franticly shook the thoughts away; he needed to stop such foolishness. Glancing down at the page before him, he felt heat flair into his face. Guy's name was half heartedly scribbled over and over again. With a growl he tore it out and balled it up, as if it had offended him in some way. Yet even when it was tossed to the floor, thoughts of the boy still lingered.

He was far too old to be acting like some love sick teenager. Not that he was old, he was still young and beautiful, but… he had to be at least a decade older then the noble. Not to mention he was no longer the great God General Dist, he was just a washed up mechanic, rotting away in prison... a wilted rose.

…Not that he would have had much of a chance if he was younger anyway. He sighed to himself, wondering if, perhaps, he was always as pathetic as he was now, if he had only been kidding himself all these years. Imprisonment was a terrible thing, being trapped in one's thoughts, one's self doubt.

But Guy made him feel important again. His admiration of his work made him feel intelligent, and the way he looked at him made him feel beautiful. Though it was most likely just wishful thinking, he seemed to have that affect on a lot of people. It gave him the self worth he had lost, yet he felt humble next him. It gave him hope that perhaps… that kiss wasn't a mistake… but it was a small hope.

It wasn't that he didn't find Guy attractive, far from it… the boy didn't seem to know it himself but he was rather handsome. His hair could rival the color of gold and he often felt he would drown in his royal blue eyes. He wasn't much taller then himself but it was obvious how much stronger he was, making him feel rather small when he was close.

And he was nice, polite, even to him. Not a soul had been so kind to him in years. He sighed and held himself in a loose hug. He's never felt such a gentle embrace, he wished he could have enjoyed it, had it not been for his past and Jade…

Oh Lorelei… Jade… he had forgotten about the necromancer. A small shiver rand through his thin form. He dreaded to think what he would do if he found out. The pain he would inflict on him…

"And what he would do to the boy…"

"And what boy might that be?"

The voice made Saphir jump, bounce on the thin cot that could hardly be called a bed, and topple to the floor. Scuttling on the cold stone he got back to his feet, only to meet the crimson eyes he'd hoped never to see again.

"J-Jade! W-what are you…"

"You're not happy to see me? I'm hurt Dist." He stated in that cold, sarcastic tone he always used. The mechanic began to tremble at his very presence, he didn't have any defenses in this state. His hopes only fell when the colonel pulled out a key and opened the cell door. No! Where did he get a key?

The colonel stepped in calmly, hand in his pockets as usual, until he spotted the crumbled ball of paper in the middle of the room. "My, what do we have here?"

"N-nothing!" he shot forward to capture the crumbled sheet from the other, only to have a painful grip take hold of his arm and pull him away.

"Now be a good boy and keep quiet." His voice was cheerful but it held a serious warning as the grip on him tightened painfully, the fingers digging into his skin. Saphir whined, softly so that the other couldn't hear.

Jade's eyes scanned over the document, the smirk on his face slowly fading. "So… seems my pet has become attracted to another. I overheard the emperor speaking of such things but I didn't think them to be true." Those blood red orbs looked over him with disdain, "Have you forgotten who your owner is?"

If only he had his chair, or his Kaiser Dist, or any machine, anything to protect him from the necromancer. He felt so helpless without his Fontech, even with his great mind, his body was weak and no match for the other. There was nothing he could do…

Then the spear appeared in the colonel's hand and his heart sank.

"Please don't hurt Guy…" oddly, were the last words that tumbled out of his mouth. No witty comeback, no plea for mercy for himself, it surprised him a bit.

"Don't fret." Jade answered calmly, twirling the weapon in his hand. "As long as you stay away from him, I have no problems; after all, he's not the one who needs to be punished."


	3. connection

Metallic Bonds

Part 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guy had always heard the term "a fluttering heart" but never truly understood it until he was off to see Saphir the next afternoon. His chest was pounding so hard it felt as if the organ was trying to escape his body all together, to fly away where there wasn't such stress upon it.

He did feel nervous, but oddly excited. He believed, after his chat with Peony, that even if Saphir didn't care for him in such a way, they would still be good friends. If that turned out to be all, then that was good enough for him. In fact that might turn out for the better as he wasn't sure what he would do if it was the other way but that was a bridge he would cross when he got there.

Though he had been floating on a cloud since he left his manor, as he neared the castle, he noticed colonel stepping out of the door to the palace

"Hello Jade." He waved cheerfully, then paused… was Jade… glaring at him?

The colonel noticed his stare and his expression changed quickly, back to his usual haunting smile, "Good morning, Guy. Where might you be going today?"

"Down to… Down to watch Saphir, like I always do." He didn't like this, Jade was giving him a bad feeling. He knew the two older men didn't get along but…

"He won't be needing a baby sitter any more, he is no longer allowed out of his cell, he is too much of an escape risk."

"W-what did he do, exactly?" now he was really getting nervous.

"The emperor felt it was best."

"He did?"

"He will."

Guy shied back, why was Jade so angry? And why couldn't he see Saphir? Unless…

"What did you do to him?" he demanded, rather loudly, calling attention to them in the middle of the castle's courtyard.

Jade wasn't very happy with the unwanted stares and his expression began to grow hard. "Nothing he didn't ask for." His voice was stern but hissed through his teeth.

"What did you do to him?" the colonel wasn't going to get away with such an answer, "He hasn't done anything wrong! If you hurt Saphir-"

"You will stay away from him or you will have the same. I value you company, Guy, I do not want to have to hurt you." But the tone in his voice made his statement clear, hurting him was no problem. "Dist has be disloyal, a disloyal pet must be put in his proper place. Now I want you to stay away from him so he will no longer be tempted. Do you understand me?"

The boy stood strong, his feet planted firmly in the ground, a fierce glare meeting the colonel's. He wasn't about to back down when it came to his companion, he knew what was right. They stayed locked in a staring contest for a few moments before Jade turned on his heel to leave.

"He's not worth your trouble boy. Leave him to rot, it's where he belongs." His boots clicked against the stone with an even, steady rhythm, as if it where any other day.

Guy watched him leave, he had forgotten how cruel the man could be during their traveling, he hid it so well. When he recalled their time in Keterburg…

Oh Lorelei…

He threw open the palace doors and ran down the dungeon stairs, taking them two at a time. Saphir had a privet cell in the back, it never seemed so far away as it did now.

Keys were hanging by the door, fresh from use, and huddled on a pathetic excuse for a cot was his friend, legs to his chest and head in his arms. But the thing that made his stomach drop was the large crimson pool on the floor, and the trail of blood leading from it.

"S-Saphir!" he called, fumbling franticly with the keys to open the cell, rushing to the foot off his companion.

The snow white head popped up at the sound. "Gailardia…?" when he realized it truly was the boy, not a trick of his great mind, he slid off of the cot, holding gloved hands out in defense, eyes darting for a sign of the colonel. "N-no, you have to go!"

The noble touched a hand to his thin cheek. The mechanic tried to pull away but his sword trained arms held him in place, there was something he had to see.

"Jade did this to you… didn't he?"

A large, round bruise stood out, a dark, sickly purple on his ghostly skin with a crescent of red lining on side. It looked familiar, like the blunt end of a certain spear. Blood trailed from the wound down his delicate features. "I can't let him get away with this…"

Saphir violently twisted away from his grasp, almost injuring his neck on the process. "I don't know what you're talking about. I fell, that's all."

"Saphir! I saw him!" the horror in his voice was more then obvious, he couldn't understand why he would defend someone who would do such a thing. He knew the small man was harmless without his machines, there was no honor in harming a defenseless soul. "How long has this been going on? Tell me, I'll help you." He tried to hold his arms, tried to make contact to reassure him that he was there to protect him, only to find a warm, wet substance on his gloves. He looked down with a gasp, a large rip in the fabric of his sleeve exposed a gapping wound, the blood from it staining the floor even as he stood.

The mechanic tore away from him, "Stop it Gailardia! I don't need you're help! I'm not some damsel to be rescued!" his voice and his words were harsh, though horse with the tears that were threatening his eyes.

But the pain behind those spectacles clawed at the noble's heart, he would not leave him alone like this. "Saphir please, remember, I'm you're friend."

"Leave me! You're no friend of mine!"

Guy was afraid in this state the man would hurt himself. He tried to hold his flailing arms again, tightly, yet as gently as he could. "But Saphir-"

"Let me go! I hate you!"

He managed to slip an arm around the other's chest, despite his desperate fighting and clawing for release. When he pulled him close, he would feel how badly he was shaking. "Don't push me away, not now. I can't just sit back and watch you get hurt."

The thin man whined and tugged weakly at the hands that held him but the blood loss mixed with all the struggling had taken its toll, he didn't have any strength left. "Damn it… just leave. I don't want to see you ever again."

"I know you don't mean that." Guy pressed himself to the other's back, trying to help him understand he wasn't alone and didn't need to be.

"You… you don't understand." He choked on a sob, silver hair falling limply down his face as he bent over in shame from his own tears.

"I don't care if I do or don't." his words hovered just above a whisper, like a parent trying to calm their child. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you suffer. You're already paying for your mistakes, you don't deserve this."

"H-he's going to hurt you…" the mechanic sniffed, "He's going to hurt you if you keep seeing me."

"No he won't." the noble stroked his hair, "No one is going to harm either of us. I'm going to protect you from now on."

"Why?" he half shrieked, tears were pouring from his eyes, they diluted the blood on his cheek, making pale, red river drip from his chin, "You don't need to, I'm just a threat on your life and will be as long as you know me. I'm giving you a chance for escape, now take it!"

"No Saphir!" he stated firmly, turning the smaller man, he brought a hand to his chin so those tear filled eyes couldn't look away. "You're my friend, I'm going to stay beside even if I have to spend the rest of my days in this cell. I refuse to leave you alone like this!"

Saphir could only stare at him, unable to process what he was saying. Had no one ever given the poor man words of support? It took him a few more moments of silence, then he cringed, the sobs returning. With a weak whimper he allowed himself to fall into the boy's embrace, his cries and tears absorbed by the noble's shirt.

Guy stroked his back gently, allowing his companion to cry his heart out if he wished, it was good for him. The fact was, his tears were a relief to them both, he didn't like to watch him holding all his pain in, it would just come back as more spite and revenge, he knew that all too well. Slowly, with gently steps, he led the other back to his cot, sitting him down beside him. Saphir gave a small noise of disappointment when he pulled away, but the boy just smiled.

"I want to dress those wounds before you bleed too much."

He sniffed, looking away as he whipped his nose in his sleeve, his cheeks were slightly pink with the embarrassment of his own actions. "I… I apologize… I got blood on your shirt."

"I don't mind." He was already tearing stripes of fabric from the bed sheets, they were horribly insufficient for sleeping and he made a mental not to bring the other something warmer the next time he came. As gently as he could manage he wrapped the fabric around his head, careful to pull his ivory bangs away so they wouldn't be caught in the bandages. Saphir kept his gaze on the floor, he seemed ashamed of his dramatics and the constant sniffs depressed him all the more. The noble stoked his head, silently telling him there was no need

When he started to pull up his sleeve to treat the wound on his arm, the mechanic began to tug it back.

"No, Gailardia." He whined.

"Sh, its alright, I won't hurt you." But when the fabric was finally away, he saw fear wasn't the case.

The pale skin of his now exposed arm was crossed hatched with white, aged scars. There seemed to be no bare patch without a wound, and the blood from the fresh on dripped on its partners, making them appear to reopen.

"Oh, Saphir…" he breathed as he ran his fingers over the scars, they might as well had been his own with the pain they caused his heart.

"Don't look at me." He tried to take his arm back again but the other held tight. "It's hideous, don't look."

"It's not hideous." As he wrapped his arm Guy pressed his forehead to the other's. "The person who did this is…" he heard him swallow awkwardly at the statement. "Why do you let him do this? You could have told me."

"Its personal Gailardia… at least… at least he gives me attention."

"You should have to put up with this just for attention. You need other people in your life."

"Others don't care… no one does."

"I care about you." Guy felt a heat in his face, the words had just come out. They could have been interpreted at anything. He should have been more specific about how he felt… though he wasn't even sure of that..

Apparently the mechanic didn't catch the alternative meanings, Peony did say he was clueless when it came to romance. "I don't understand why… you don't have to put up with all of this, why do it?"

"You're my friend, Saphir." He tied the last knot in his bandages, pulling his sleeve back down. "You're important to me."

Lavender eyes looked up at him shyly, the tears were gone but they were still shining, "…I am?" he asked nervously, as if he were to get a different answer.

"Of course, other wise I wouldn't have come down here, would I?"

A small smile tugged at the edge of his purple painted lips. "You're… important to me too, Guy."

That brought a grin to his own face, never had he heard Saphir call him by his nickname, it sounded nice with his voice.

"Guy?" it came again, such a nice tune."

"Yes Saphir?"

Those lavender lips were suddenly on his own. He hadn't expected that at all. But with that silky pressure on his mouth, he wasn't about to argue.

Thin, graceful fingers held his cheeks, keeping him still as their lips slid against each other, locking together. Saphir kissed him hard, with more energy then he expected from his weakened state. He also hadn't expected how sweet his mouth would taste. After a short period of daze the full affect of the action took hold and his eyelids fluttered shut in quiet enjoyment. That joy soon became voiced as a small moan was captured by the other's mouth, he wanted him closer. His hands slipped around his slim waist, pulling him into his lap. Saphir responded eagerly, linking his arms around his neck and sliding his body against the others. He seemed to have the same urge for contact, they were both gripping the other as if he were to fly away any second.

Deep down, Guy couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty, Saphir was very venerable in this state and his actions couldn't be completely trusted. He wondered if he should have pushed him away when the kiss began, is this was taking advantage of the situation.

Then a certain slick appendage passed over his lips. A muffled shudder ran through his body, he didn't know things would go so far. There was a moment of hesitation before his tongue came out to greet the other's. They met in a wet struggle, low moans and breathless sounds of enjoyment floating from their open mouths.

The noble's heart was flying from his chest. He's never felt so alert, excitement was literally running through his veins, enhancing his senses. Saphir had never felt so soft under his fingers, his hair so silky, his sent so rich of roses. He pressed his thin form against his own, making the mechanic moan and his back arch as the heat between them heightened.

The kiss finally ended when Saphir pulled away. They stayed close, sharing the air between them I soft pants. Lavender eyes stared half lidded behind slightly fogged spectacles, there was a dark pink in his white cheeks. Guy's hand rose to straighten the hair he had mussed, he was adorable in this state and he wondered if he looked similar.

His thoughts were interrupted when those eyes suddenly fluttered close and he began to fall backwards.

"Saphir!" he yelped and caught the other before he could tumble off the cot. The smaller man mumbled something weakly while he was being pulled upright, then fell forward into his companion's chest.

Guy felt a small blush creep into his face, without the passion of their kiss to distract him he had the sense to realize how close the other was. He hadn't been in such a position with anyone since his phobia had taken over his reactions. It was rather nice, Saphir was warm and despite being a bit boney he was soft too, but that didn't change how awkward and clumsy it made him feel.

"I'm dizzy…" the mechanic breathed into the other's neck, he seemed to tired to care about the situation.

The noble slowly wrapped his arms around the half limp body, he might as well enjoy his company before got skittish again. "Its probably from the blood loss." He didn't want to admit he was feeling rather dizzy himself, this was a lot to take in after a lifetime of physical paranoia. "All you need is a good night's sleep."

"But… what if Jade comes back?" thin fingers gripped his vest.

"I'll be here and I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it."

Saphir sighed softly, it didn't sound like he completely believed him but wasn't about to argue. Head rested against the noble's shoulder, curled up comfortably in his lap, the mechanic soon found peaceful sleep, a rare experience for him. His low, steady breathing was soon the only sound in the room.

Guy laid his head on the other's, a grin beaming on his lips, despite the situation. This was probably the calmest he had ever seen Saphir. He carefully removed his glasses so that he might see his peaceful face. With his ivory hair all painted lips parted ever so lightly he looked like a child. The noble sighed, wishing he could gaze upon such a sight more often.

So Saphir cared for him too it seemed, he was willing to give up the only friend he had in years just to protect him from Jade. That alone gave him more joy then even the kiss… though it had been very nice.

He felt happy with the with the way things were in the world, such a rare time for him. He knew, eventually, he would have to face his companion's demon, there was no avoiding that. But for now he would just stay with him, protect him. The mechanic was very important to him, as he held his heart in his hand.


	4. freedom

Metallic bonds

Part 4

Yes, this is the final, sorry it took so long and it is truely awful so feel free to burn it to the ground

-----------------------

"Keep away from me you filthy animal!"

"Aw, he just likes you Saphir."

Guy had been walking the emperor's rappigs for some time now, he was used to their squealing and impatience, but he had never walk a person before.

After the incident, which was now a few weeks ago, he had gone to complain to the emperor himself, enraged the mechanic's and colonel's friend would allow such things to continue for so long. Peony, it turned out, was a horrified as he was, none the wiser to the situation then Guy himself had been. But it turned out there was nothing to be done, Jade had left for a training mission with the military the very day he had beaten the poor man and would be gone for over a month.

Though it was disappointing that an end could not be put to this injustice, the fact that Jade was away meant he could spend time with Saphir without a care.

And that's just what he did. He spent entire days down in the prison and workshop with his companion. They talked and talked about everything and nothing. Saphir returned to his old pompous persona in no time, though he was much more open with the boy, willing to speak about almost anything, as if words would keep him down there with him. Honestly he felt they could be silent and he would still enjoy just being close to him, and though the older man tried to hide it, he could tell he felt the same way.

Peony enjoyed coming down to join them every once in a while as well, much to Saphir's annoyance. Every time the emperor laid eyes on his childhood friend he would embrace him dramatically, as if it had been years since their last visit and make some backhanded compliment, at which their mechanic would spout a string of insults. It was rather entertaining; Guy couldn't help but laugh at some of the scenes, even if it made his friend pout.

It was Peony who suggested he take Saphir on a walk along with his pets, claiming innocently that he "needed the exercise".

Guy wasn't a fool; he knew this was supposed to be some sort of date, but Saphir… Peony had been correct; he was only a genius when it came to his Fontech. He assumed this was some sort of spite from the emperor, treating him as a pet.

The noble was grateful to be with his companion outside on such a nice day, and he adored his childlike naivety, but he did wish he would figure certain things out for himself. Perhaps then he could at least hold his hand or something. Though he had stated he felt more then safe around the boy, Guy had a feeling he had yet to fully recover from the physical paranoia brought on from all the abuse.

"It don't know what the idiot had in mind but it is a rather clear day" Saphir's words interrupted his thoughts, "It different… being outside after spending so much time in that little cell. I appreciate him letting me have such free range."

"You've been a model prisoner, Saphir," he watched to look of enjoyment on the other's face with a grin, "No escape attempts, working for the empire, soon you may be allowed to have some of your old machines returned to you."

Lavender eyes lit up behind thick lenses, he might as well just have told a child he could have free range in a candy store. Oddly it reminded him a bit of the emperor's affections towards his pets. "Ah, my poor children could be back in my hands, no longer gathering dust and rust in some warehouse for all eternity. Do you suppose they'll return my beloved chair, I spend so long working on it."

He smiled at his enthusiasm, "Perhaps, but that probably won't be until you're released, which may not be too far off as well."

The mechanic paused, stopping right in the middle of the street. Guy continued a bit then looked over his shoulder curiously. "What's wrong?"

"…I'd be released…"

Nodding he cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, eventually, where is the problem? I thought you hated the prisons."

With a huff he placed his hands on his hips, cocking them to the side in response to such a look. "Of course I do, they're disgusting… But I honestly… have no where else to go." He crossed his arms and stared at the ground to hide his expression. "I can't stay in Daath anymore, I'm not a God General … Keterburg is too full of bad memories. I just don't have the money to live in Grand Chokema."

"You can stay in my manor." The noble piped in, it wasn't until after the words left his lips that he realized what they actually meant. The annoying heat that he had almost rid himself of now returned to his cheeks with vengeance. Hopefully Saphir wouldn't understand that either. "There's more enough room to build you a workshop!" yes, that would be a good distraction. "With all the latest advancements, you could work for as long as you wish."

"Really?!" he couldn't tell what made him more excited, the idea of living with the boy, or getting a new lab. "Gailardia that sounds wonderful, think of all the work I could-"he stopped in mid sentence, "Wait… I don't want you to do this just because you feel sorry for me. I don't need charity, I can take care of myself, I did when Jade left and I'll do it again."

The noble sighed, though the warm expression stayed. "No Saphir… I want to you to stay with me because… I want you close to me."

A light shade of pink covered those pale cheeks. "Guy… I-" Before he could answer the sweet comment one of the rappigs let out a shrill squeal and began to run in frantic circles around the pair. The leash, in turn, followed, looping around their legs. When the animal reached the end of its line it pulled the loops tight and they were pulled together with a small yelp from the smaller one as he stumbled face first into the noble's chest, who in turn gripped him protectively just to keep him on his own two feet. After a moment they regained their stability, clinging to one another, only to linger in an awkward moment of silence. After a few moments Saphir tried to pull away, only to find he was tied to the boy, settling on just concentrating on the road to keep from nervous fidgeting.

"I'm s-sorry," he grumbled under his breath, "this is awkward."

"It's alright, Saphir," Guy tried to comfort the other with soft words and gentle strokes to his back. "I… like having you this close."

The mechanic grumbled, turning further away to hide the red in his cheeks but allowed the actions. Eventually he laid his head on the noble's chest with a sigh of reluctant surrender, the sound followed by a light gasp when Guy felt thin fingers begin to play with the collar around his neck.

"…about what you were saying earlier." He half mumbled, seeming to be fascinated by the little tag.

"Yes Saphir?" it was hard to keep his breathing straight, even though he knew he was acting like some love sick teenager. No matter how close they had grown, it was nice, it was just so rare for the other to actually touch him, heck that anybody touched him … it almost distracted him from the other's words.

"I'd… I'd love to live with you, Guy."

Yes! A cheer of victory echoed through the noble's head. Pulling the mechanic away he beamed at him, expressing every joy that was going off in his heart. Saphir's little sheepish grin made his face almost glow, it was simply adorable when he was shy, that light shade of pink in his pail cheeks, the occasional nips at his violet stained lips. He couldn't resist, he held his thin shoulder which were almost engulfed his hands and gently pressed his mouth to those sweet lips.

The older man didn't argue or pull away; he felt him sigh through his nose and was simply thrilled when graceful arms slid around his neck. Their mouths slid together like silk on silk in a sweet embrace. Lorelei, could the day get any better.

"I see the two love birds are enjoying themselves."

Saphir tore his mouth from the nobles when the familiar, sultry voice scratched his eardrums like nails.

Though the mechanic had pulled away, Guy only gripped him all the tighter. "Jade… I thought you had a mission… what are you doing here?"

Sure enough the colonel had found them, standing alone in the street he had been watching them from behind, approaching so silently they never would have known he was there had he not spoken. As usual his hands were calmly nestled in his pockets, but his crimson eyes were sharper then his spear as they stared the two down. "I finished early and came to report to the emperor. Might I ask… what is a dangerous criminal such as Dist doing parading around in the streets? That does not look good for the citizens."

His words got curious and frightened stares from the citizens that passed by, young mothers led their children away. Guy wasn't about to let his companions name be tarnished in such a way. "You know very well that he is of no danger to any one. Besides, this was the emperor's wish, you can't argue with that."

"Hmp… Perhaps… but still, Dist," his voice was dark, making the smaller man flinch, "had I not told you what would happen if you kept your little play dates with the boy?"

A shivered vibrated through his thin form. After a moment of hesitation he looked up at the boy, his eyes shining apologetically before pulling away, stepping over the leash that held them together.

Horrified, Guy grabbed his friend's arm before he could get away. "No, Saphir! You don't have to listen to him anymore."

"He's going to hurt you Guy." Though he didn't turn he could hear the cracking of his voice. "I'll be fine, I'm used to it." He tried to work himself free of the grip but the noble held tight. "Please, it would be twice as horrible to watch you suffer the same, you don't deserve it!"

"Then how do you think I feel about this." With a tug the other stumbled back into his arms, barking in confusion before he landed against his chest. Holding him protectively he glared at the colonel, trying ignoring the adorable wide eyed expression on the smaller one. "Besides, no one is going to harm anyone, I won't let him."

"Guy…" blue gloved hands pushed round spectacles into place, "You re a good companion and a brilliant fighter but I have a good ten years of experience on you." His spear shot to his hand, the very sight of which mad the mechanic's nails dig into his vest. "Besides, this sniveling excuse for a human being isn't even worth protecting."

"Don't say such things!" the weapon did nothing to halt his rolling vigor, "All life is precious, and Saphir's is especially precious to me. I'll protect him with my own life if I must."

Jade grunted in disgust, "You act as if you were enough of a fool to be in love with him."

"It so happens I am!" he shot back.

"Guy!?!" Saphir looked up at the noble in shock, his eyes almost as big as his glasses. The boy just smiled and squeezed his thin shoulders.

"Sorry, Saphir, I had hoped to tell you first…"

There was silence in the rode, even the passing citizens could feel the tension and knew not to speak. It seemed even the birds halted their songs for the moment.

In all their time spent together in his journeys with the colonel, he had never seen this look on his face. It seemed, for once, he could not find a witty, sarcastic remark, his expression was blank, lips slightly agape but silent. Jade was speechless, it didn't seem possible but he was. It would have been comical had he not locked his crimson eyes on the mechanic, glaring daggers through him, almost as if he was looking for the perfect place to strike.

"Saphir." He said suddenly, so much so that Guy nearly jumped. Why was he using his true name all of a sudden, he didn't like it at all. "Is this how you feel as well?"

He could hear the mechanic take a shaking breath and feel his nails digging into the fabric of his vest. "It's alright…" he cooed softly to him under his breath. The mechanic stared up at him, something in his face he couldn't really place but it made him smile none the less as they seemed to be looking for something in his own. Then the gaze left him and rested on the colonel, those sweet eyes narrowing behind the lenses that kept them muted. "I'm… I'm staying with Guy…" he stated softly, but his voice slowly began to rise, "I'm not going to put up with you any more… I've done a lot of terrible things but I'm paying for my crimes and I may not deserve much but I deserve better then you!" A smirk came to his face as the confidence he usually only found while surrounded by his Fontech began to return, "I don't need you any more…In fact, screw you Jade! Screw you with the sword of Lorelei!"

Guy sputtered a bit at the last comment, a hand flying to his mouth to keep back the laughter that wasn't exactly appropriate in this situation. Never had he heard the other speak in such a vulgar fashion, so different then his usually better then thou way of speech. He almost sound like the emperor. Besides that he couldn't help but beam down at man with pride, he had finally worked free the mental grasp the colonel had been holding on him all this years

Jade, however, didn't find it so amusing. His crimson stare narrowed to bloody slits and pulled his weapon back, the steal glittering like silver fire in the sunlight, reading for a strike. Saphir's confidence fell like a brick and with a cringe of fear he buried himself in the noble'sshoulder. Guy instinctively reached to his belt for his sword, only to realize he didn't bring it with him when walking the rappigs. Wrapping his arms around the smaller body he prepared for a direct hit, shielding him with his life if he must.

Oddly no pain came; both of the boys opened their eyes one at a time, curious as to what would have stopped the colonel after that.

"Not cool Jade."

The familiar voice hit their ears. The emperor stood behind Jade, a single hand on the arm that held his spear, that's all it took to hold him. The necromancer stared bitterly at him but his words were polite none the less.

"Your majesty… this doesn't concern you. Stay out of this, please."

"Nope, sorry, can't do that." Peony said with a smile. "Gailardia and Saphir are my buds." Jade twitched when the other's grip tightened, making him drop his weapon. "And I don't like my friends hurting friends. I just don't know which side to take, you know? It would be so much easier if certain people would just walk away."

Grunting the colonel nodded ever so slightly, if only to get Peony to let go of his hand. When the emperor finally did release him he returned it to his pockets after a quick adjustment of his glasses.

"Now wait for me at the castle." He waved to him cheerfully before giving him a cold stare, "I want to talk to you."

Jade just nodded respectfully and turned on his heal to leave, it wouldn't be in his best interest to argue with the ruler of Malkuth, personal friend or not. Guy heard him mumble something about them deserving each other as he disappeared around the corner.

Peony's demeanor was back to its usual over playful self within an instant. Leaning down on his knees he extended his arms and gave a joyful call "Come here my babies!" The Rappigs ran to him on queue, climbing over him and pushing him laughing to the ground.

Saphir was cheerful in an entirely different sense. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief he collapsed half limp against his lover's chest. "Ah, I thought I was going to die."

Guy hugged him tightly with a laugh, in a bit of a daze; he hadn't expected a simple walk to become a death sentence just barely escaped. Life with the former God General certainly wasn't going to be dull. "Well, thanks to his majesty I don't think you'll have to worry about that any more. Right?"

"Right." Peony stood up, taking the rapping's leashes for himself. "I'll have a good talk with Jade. Don't worry Saphir, Guy and I will protect you." He gave him a wink, at which the mechanic snorted and cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, I can always just order him to do whatever I want; there are some perks to being an emperor."

"Thank you, your majesty." Guy bowed slightly in respect. When Saphir kept quiet he gave him a small nudge in the rubs.

"Um… yes, thank you…" he half mumbled, arms crossed.

"You can thank me with a kiss, Saphir." The Emperor piped cheerfully, placing a finger to his bronze cheek, "Come on, just a little one, right here."

"No!" the mechanic growled, clinging to the noble, who only laughed at the display.

Peony pouted, but soon returned to a smile, "Ah, I suppose you can't do that with your boyfriend right there, can you, huh?"

"H-he's not my…" his gaze fell to the ground to hide the confused flush that came to his cheeks. A leather gloved hand squeezed silk to reassure him.

The emperor was beaming by now, proud of his handy work of bringing the two together. Feeling his job was done he began to leave, rappigs all trotting behind him. "Well I can take a hint. I'll bring my babies home, you can take the rest of the day off Gailardia. However, I must insist you escort Saphir at all times." He winked again, "We can't have him escaping now can we?"

Guy couldn't help but groan as the emperor finally left, he could be a little less obvious with his intentions, though he noticed his companion blinking curiously by side. With a sigh he pet his head, running his fingers through his snow white hair, at which he leaned into his.

"Thank you Guy…" he breathed in quiet relief, "Thank you so much. I know you didn't have to do that… and I know I told you not to…"

"I only did what was right…" he laid his head on the others, "I told you, I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"I-I thought you were rather… dashing."

He blinked, still getting use to complements from his former enemy. "Really?"

"Of course really," he growled, obviously unhappy with having to repeat something it took a lot to say in the first place. "You were very brave and heroic… what I'm trying to say is… how do I put this…:"

"He thought you were sexy, Gailardia!" the voice of the emperor carried over the crowd, even in the bustle of the afternoon. Saphir's face instantly flushed the darkest shade of red he had ever seen before he spun to shoot a glare that would rival the colonel's at the formally hidden blonde behind a near by store. "Don't you have an empire to run you idiot?!" the mechanic shrieked.

Peony only laughed and ran off before he could get showered with a string of insults, pets trotting behind with happy squeals.

"Lorelei, if prison wasn't so disgusting, I'd find a way to kill that man." Saphir rubbed his temples with a low growl. Guy only stared at the small man with a faint pink to his cheek. When the mechanic noticed he turned away with a blush of his own.

"Did… his majesty…"

"Yes, alright!" he interrupted quickly, as if getting it out all at once would make it any easier. "I thought you were sexy. You know, I know, the whole city knows now!" With a groan he let his face fall into the other's chest, which only lit a flame to his already burning face.

"I-Its alright Saphir." He smiled at the other's embarrassed display.

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life." His words were muffled by the other's vest.

Chuckling the noble pet his smaller companion, he was always so overdramatic, without all his revenge seeking and machines it was almost as if he were taking care of a young teenager. With a sigh he held the other close, rocking him back and forth. Lavender eyes looked up shyly behind thick lenses. "No one has ever stood up for me like that… I don't know how to thank you…"

"How about when you get your chair back you take me for a ride?" he asked playfully, winking much like the emperor. It seemed him mannerisms were catching.

Saphir cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Fine, it's a date." Backing away he looked over the city; the crowds had taken interest other things and paid them no mind. "Your manor is around here in the city somewhere, right?"

The noble held back a groan, why did the one who held his heart always have to change the subject whenever they got close? He loved him, but eventually he would have to say something. Right now he was just too cheery and decided to go along with him. "Yes, down Main Street a bit and to the right, it's the only one built in the old Hod style. Why do you ask? Curious to see your future home?"

"Something like that…" a silk gloved hand held the fabric of his sleeve, like a child that wished for a treat, "I was hoping…" his voice was oddly low and nervous, "… you could show it to me… right now?"

"Oh sure, we have some time before- OH!" He was certain the heat in his face had never been worse then the exact moment he realized the other was asking for much more then just a home tour. Why else would he be so shy about asking, he had been down right excited earlier. He could be wrong, the doubting half of his mind warned, he wasn't exactly knowledgeable in this area. He scanned the other's face, trying to translate any deeper meanings that there might be but with little success. He wasn't sure if it was his own doubts making him so nervous, or perhaps that a request like this sounded so strange coming from his companion, sometimes he forgot he was over ten years his senior, he acted much younger… he didn't want to say immature but…

"S-Saphir…" he gulped, his voice had never been so high, "Saphir, are you asking for what I think your… asking for?"

The mechanic just smiled sheepishly and took his hand, the thin fingers seemed so small as he laced them with his own and began to lead him. "Just… down the street and to the right, yes?"

"Y-yeah." A grin found his own lips, even though his heart was flying a mile a minute. It was a natural reaction, he kept repeating in is mind, it was his first time, it was natural to be nervous. Its not like they were hormone driven teenagers, they were both responsible adults and were perfectly capable of making decisions in this area. Besides, he couldn't think of a better person to experience it with.

Though still he hadn't fully come to terms with what was actually going to happen until he found them standing together at his doorway. Saphir took his hands in his and shyly swung them back and forth, it seemed he was rather nervous too. "Did you mean it Guy… when you said you loved me?"

Clenching those delicate hands tight he pulled them up and gave them a gentle kiss. "Of course, how could I not?"

"No one… has ever said that to me before." He placed his cheek on the other's hand, at which Guy met his forehead with his own. It was nice actually being able to be so close with someone, fore the both of them it was a relatively new experience.

"Well you're going to hear it a lot more from now on. We are going to make a new future, without all those bad memories to haunt us, alright?"

"Right…Guy…" his breath came down to a whisper, as if what he was to say was so delicate it might shatter with harsh volume, "I… I love you too."

He couldn't help but smile, in a way he had already known, but hearing the words from his mouth sent a warm, bubbling sensation up through his chest. Without another word he embraced his lover (such a nice word, lover) whom, to his surprise, took him just as eagerly. Their lips met in an almost frantic kiss, as if they might slip away at any moment, each and every second had to be treasured. He almost chuckled, there was no reason to be so desperate, they would have the rest of their lives to do such things, but that didn't slow their actions.

The excitement Saphir always brought him highlighted his senses as his fingers dug into his snow white locks. A small mew of enjoyment tickled his ears when he bravely slid his tongue against those painted lips. Wrapped in a wet dance he held the soft, thing body to his own, tracing loosing fingers down his spine, which arched in pleasure at his touch. A heat came to his face at the simple action; he hadn't expected the other to react to him in such a way. The noises he made, the shuddering form in his arms, it was all a bit too much for him.

That was probably why it took him by such shock when those thin hands suddenly pulled at him with surprising strength. Apparently working so much with tools gave the other more strength then he gave him credit for. Saphir walked backwards, making Guy stumble forward until they finally nearly slammed into his front door. He gasped, breaking the kiss and instinctively tried to push away but the mechanic held him tight. He was too close to see his expression but he heard a high, almost evil cackle, then the click of the doorknob. As they stepped inside his manor he found himself laughing when the door finally closed out the world and it was only them.

"I want to show you what you mean to me, Guy." The words echoed off the silent walls, they would not stay silent for long.

Perfect, that was the only word he could think to describe it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your majesty." A soldier came into the emperor's chambers, saluted, and bowed in respect. "I have an important matter to speak with you about."

"What now?" Peony was playing on the floor with his pets, as no one had come to walk them that day. He didn't want to be interrupted.

"S-sir." He could sense the emperor's frustration, "The prisoner you allowed to be escorted through the city yesterday… he hasn't returned been gone all night."

A smile tugged at his lips, "You don't say… I had Gailardia escort him. Has he been seen about?"

"No sire, which is odd because he usually comes about this time to walk your rappigs. Should we send out a search party for the two?"

He laughed heartily, scratching one of the rappigs behind the ears. "No, no, this couldn't be any better. Lets leave them alone for a while, they deserve it."


End file.
